ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Justice League: Trinity War
Director Character / Casts Reason For Casting *Atomica/Rhonda Pineda As Emilia Clarke Notably movies and TV show: Game of Thrones (TV series) Terminator Genisys (2015) Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018) * Martha Wayne (Earth 3) As Morena Baccarin Notably movies and TV show: Deadpool (franchise) Gotham (TV series) Firefly (TV series) V (TV series) Homeland (TV series) *Thomas Wayne, Sr. (Earth 3) As Patrick Wilson- Notably movies and TV show: Watchmen (2009) Aquaman (2018) The A-Team (2010) A Gifted Man (TV series) Fargo (TV series) *Young Thomas Wayne, Jr. As Noah Jupe Notably movies and TV show: A Quiet Place (2018) The Man with the Iron Heart (2017) Wonder (2017) The Night Manager (TV series) * Ted Kord As James Marsden Notably movies and TV show: X-Men (franchise) Superman Returns (2006) Plot earth-3 Krypton Before krypton's imminent destruction Jor-Il was able to secure a life-pod for his son. Rocketing to Earth, Kal-Il was inundated with ideology and moralizing, warning him to be the strongest possible being, eschewing all weakness in himself and in others. earth-3, Smallville, Kansas Kal-Il rocket crash-landed in Smallville, Kansas, right through the roof of the home of Johnny and Martha Kent. Kal-Il gained power from the Kryptonite and forced the couple to be his parents, staying with them until he was seven years old, at which point he killed them and burned their farm to the ground. Over the following years, Kal-Il took the name Ultraman and began his pursuits of taking over Earth by murdering the President of the United States and forming the Crime Syndicate. earth-3, Gotham Thomas Wayne, Jr. was son of the Waynes - Thomas Wayne, Sr. and Martha Wayne - who were one of the richest families in Gotham. Due to his belief that his parents were managing their wealth poorly, Thomas decided to murder them, with the help from his butler so he order his butler and servant Alfred, murdered their parents. Over the years, Thomas began to assert his power and dominance over Gotham by adopting the persona of the villain Owlman earth-3, Amazon Diana Prince is an Amazonian of Earth 3. She delighted in using her Lasso of Submission to enslave others to her will, and apparently posed for suggestive photographs taken by her world's James Olsen, in exchange for him doing favors for her. She entered into a dysfunctional relationship with her teammate Ultraman, but also had an affair with another teammate, Owlman. Gotham 2022 A portal opening and a man come out who look like Alfred Pennyworth with evil smile.. Egypt 2022 A portal open in Egypt front of Pandora as she finds a object like Skull glowing. she think it's a magical objects. she think that the box can only be opened by either the purest or darkest of heart. she approach wonder women thinking that she gave pure heart. Washington DC, 2023 As the Outsider, Pennyworth put his plan in action. hire thugs to put a bomb planted in UN so he can put mole in justice league so he can find Pandora's box. justice league stop the terrorist but couldn't stop the bomb in time but in the last moment a new hero defuse the bomb. justice league was happy and impress so superman ask the new hero Atomica aka Rhonda Pineda to join the league. Stryker's Island Meanwhile in prison, Lex was visited by Pandora, a mysterious woman who believed he could open her box with the darkness of his heart. Before she can give it to him, superman and wonder women arrive to thinking it's prison break but they find Pandora. as wonder women remember her from last time they met and tell superman that she's not enemy. Pandora give lex the skull but nothing happen so Pandora give it to superman thinking he have pure heart. when superman touch the skull he feel illness and loss of control of his power and destroy the prison but skull never open. wonder women took superman to watch tower to help superman and call all the leaguer and tell them what happen. meantime, it turn out the Atomica was the mole that outsider put inside the league and tell him that she have found Pandora's box to bring their teammate so make preparation to take down rest of the justice league. wonder women think superman he as been possess by Pandora's box. she and other league go out to look for Pandora. they find Pandora and try to take the Pandora's box from her but every time anyone touch the box they get possess by box and fight off they're teammate. suddenly a figure come out of shadow and take the box from everybody with evil smile on his face. batman look up the mysterious figure and got shock "Alfred Pennyworth" but look different. Outsider explain that he's not they're Alfred Pennyworth; he's from another earth call earth -3 and he's royal butler of his master Owlman who's waiting to come to this earth. he also explain that the Box is the product of science from his world, and that since his soul is pure evil, he can open the doorway to his earth to any other earth. he and Atom arrived when flash open a portal to his earth. wonder women ask then how did superman get possess if it's not magic ? outsider explain that he know superman is strongest ever who can stop them that's why he put Atomica as a mole in the league and she planted the sliver in Superman's brain when he and wonder women visit lex on prison. The Outsider uses Pandora's box to open a portal to his home world, Earth-3, The Crime Syndicate, the wicked rulers of Earth 3, emerge from the doorway. Owlman commends the Outsider for his service. Atom goes to join them and reveals she was one of them, going by the name Atomica. The Crime Syndicate claim the planet as their own, and attack Justice Leagues. League was defeated by Crime Syndicate and was prison by them only batman, martian manhunter and Pandora escape. The Crime Syndicate take over the planet and announce to the world "This World is Ours". During the Crime Syndicate's broadcast to the world, they present Aquaman's trident, Wonder Woman's lasso and Superman's cape as proof that the Justice League is defeated. Lex Luthor get release from prison he notice thing are odd. superman hasn't seen lat 24 hours. he goes to meets with Ted Kord, in a bid to buy Kord Industries, when his helicopter loses power and falls from the sky. Getting up from the wreckage, he witnesses Ultraman entering a LexCorp building looking for Kryptonite. Ultraman is affected by the rising sun, and moves the moon in front of it to create a solar eclipse. Lex Luthor decides to strike back using his experimental warsuit. Meanwhile, Batman, martian manhunter and pandora arrive to lexcorp to get Kryptonite where they meet lex. after a little fight they team up to save the league and earth. lex inform batman he don't have any more Kryptonite cause Ultraman took it and it won't work on him cause with Kryptonite he gain more power. batman deduce that mean Ultraman is weaken now and also lex tell batman he's affected by our sun. that give batman idea how to defeat crime Syndicate. the team head for watchtower where rest of the league was hold. each specially restrained in a cell according to atomica's info: Superman bathed in red sun radiation, Wonder Woman's torso lashed to a retractable pillar with her own golden lasso, Flash in a heavy gravity field, Aquaman was tied with sun so he will be weaken, green lantern ring was taken. batman and team freed the league and took the fight to Crime Syndicate. meanwhile, Owlman has developed a weapon, the Quantum Eigenstate Device or Q.E.D., which the Syndicate intend to use as the equalizer to the threat of a nuclear reprisal. When pressed by Superwoman, Owlman reveals that he's secretly planning to overthrow Ultraman and take control of the Crime Syndicate. He also admits the weapon can destroy entire worlds. Believing there are many parallel Earths, and that each one develops from the choices that each person makes, Owlman becomes obsessed with the idea that nothing he does can possibly matter, as there will always be parallel worlds where he explored another option. As a result, he searches for Earth-one, the very first Earth from which all other universes originated, intending to use the doomsday bomb to destroy it and spark a chain reaction that will erase the entire multiverse, as it is the only action that would not result in the creation of another universe. Superwoman agrees to help him, as it would give her the power to kill everyone who's ever lived. while fighting off the Crime Syndicate Ultraman attacks superman, and has beating him as he is weak batman tell wonder women and green lantern to move the moon, stopping the eclipse and rendering Ultraman powerless with sunlight and give superman full power. In all the middle of it Owlman fights off Batman and takes the doomsday bomb to Earth-one using the Pandora box, finding it to be uninhabited and lifeless, having suffered an unknown cataclysm that caused it to leave solar orbit. Luthor speculates that a speedster might be able to vibrate and match the temporal vibration of the teleported doomsday device and open a portal. Flash volunteers but Batman states that he isn't fast enough, only Johnny Quick is. Johnny agrees and opens a portal. Batman pursues Owlman to Earth-one and engages in a brutal battle with his doppelganger. Batman manages to teleport Owlman and the doomsday bomb to another uninhabited Earth, and triggers the bomb Seeing what is about to happen, Owlman does not even attempt to defuse the bomb, simply saying "It doesn't matter" after realizing that an alternate Owlman in the multiverse would do the opposite action regardless of his choice. The bomb destroys the alternate Earth, killing Owlman in the process. Batman returns and see, where the strain of acting as a vibratory conduit has aged Johnny Quick to near death. Before dying, Johnny correctly deduces Batman lied about Flash not being fast enough and knew what would happen. Despite this, he shows no ill will toward Batman, dying with a smile. Rest of Crime Syndicate was sent phantom zone. Post Credits Scene Apokolips Darkseid looking at screen and ask DeSaad "have we found Anti-Life Equation, DeSaad" he answer "yes my lord, it's on earth..." we cut to Brainiac destroy body hook in the machine Scenes That Need To Be In Movies Trivia * Storyline inspired by 2013 "Trinity War", 2000 " and 2010 animated movie "Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths" * In the comic Thomas Wayne, Jr. aka Owlman have a brother who is Bruce Wayne, when he order his butler to kill his parents he also kill his brother Bruce so he could have all the wealth of Wayne family for himself but in the movie we won't have Bruce in it. Thomas Wayne, Jr. will be only child * In the comic Crime Syndicate Superwoman is evil version of Lois Lane on Earth- 3 but in the movie superwoman will be evil version of Wonder Woman